Avec dans la main un bouquet de fleurs
by Aledane
Summary: Bucky se sentait affreusement stupide. Parce qu'il était devant la porte de Wanda Maximoff, un bouquet de fleurs à la main et la peur au ventre.


**Salut à tous et à toutes !**

 **Alors voilà. Le Bucky/Wanda, c'est un peu mon OTP, et je me suis dit que c'était quand même scandaleux que je ne leur aie pas consacré au moins un petit écrit. Voici donc un petit OS bien tartiné de guimauve, parce que je les aime profondément et que je ne veux que leur bonheur.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Avec à la main un bouquet de fleurs

Bucky se sentait affreusement stupide.

Il portait une vieille veste dégotée lors de son séjour en Roumanie, ainsi qu'un jeans usé et une casquette qui avait connu des jours meilleurs. Il avait eu la soudaine révélation que ses habits pourraient appartenir à un vieux clochard, que ses cheveux étaient gras, ses ongles cassés, et qu'il y avait partout sur son corps des cicatrices que la meilleure chirurgie ne pourrait jamais effacer. Bucky se sentait sale, pouilleux et minable. Dans ces conditions, comment Diable avait-il pu en arriver là ?

Sa main de chair était fermée sur un bouquet de fleurs qui voulaient certainement faire passer un message quelconque dans un langage qu'il ne comprenait pas. La fleuriste avait d'abord voulu lui refourguer l'intégralité de son stock de roses rouges (et elle se croyait subtile ? Même Steve savait que c'était le symbole de l'amour !). Puis elle avait entrepris de lui expliquer la symbolique de chaque brin d'herbe présent dans sa boutique, et Bucky avait sérieusement envisagé de plaider une rechute hivernale pour que Steve, son accompagnateur officiel, le fasse sortir du magasin. Mais Natasha était fort heureusement venue à son secours, l'air de rien, comme à son habitude, et, oh, Bucky, pourquoi tu n'irais pas admirer ces splendides dahlias pendant que j'écoute les explications de la dame à ta place ?

Un jour, il ferait passer une note à T'challa pour qu'il élève une statue à la gloire de Natasha Romanoff. Nul doute que ça ferait très joli dans le paysage wakandais.

Au final, ils étaient sortis avec un bouquet de perce-neiges, muguet et tulipes. C'était raisonnablement esthétique, plutôt équilibré : tout ce qu'on attend d'un bouquet réussi. Et aucune des fleurs n'était rouge.

Elle n'aurait pas apprécié qu'on la résume encore et toujours à cette couleur.

Mais à vrai dire, ce n'était pas vraiment le bouquet ou encore l'aspect déplorable de sa tenue qui rendait Bucky si... Nerveux ? Inquiet ? Terrifié ? Non, c'était autre chose. Une réalité enfuie sous un gilet en kevlar et trois couches de déni qu'il avait fini par extraire et accepter, tout en se répétant à longueur de journée qu'il était foutu, que c'était la fin du monde et qu'il allait mourir sur place.

Cette réalité, c'était que Bucky Barnes était fou amoureux de Wanda Maximoff.

Il ne savait pas de quand ça datait. Peut-être de pendant la Guerre Civile. Peut-être d'après. Peut-être même que c'était inscrit quelque part dans les méandres de son code génétique, parce que le Destin, ce grand fils de pute, avait décidé de lui coller ça sur le dos en plus de tout le reste.

Dans tous les cas, il était raide dingue de ce brin de fille aux yeux bleus capable de soulever des voitures dans les airs.

Le problème, ce n'était pas Wanda. Ce ne serait _jamais_ Wanda. Non, le problème, c'était lui, encore et toujours.

La Sorcière Rouge cherchait la réhabilitation. Elle voulait que l'on cesse de la considérer comme un monstre, que l'on arrête de l'insulter dans les médias, les manifestations et les réseaux sociaux. Elle voulait juste qu'on la laisse tranquille, qu'on lui donne un peu plus de temps pour pleurer son frère disparu et sa jeunesse gâchée, au lieu de la désigner comme bouc émissaire de tout le gâchis provoqué par la Guerre Civile. Wanda Maximoff voulait, en un mot, que l'opinion publique lui fiche la paix.

Dans ces conditions, il était hors de question que le Soldat de l'Hiver s'affiche à ses côtés. Wanda ne méritait pas qu'on la pointe encore plus du doigt juste parce qu'un assassin égoïste et monstrueux s'était débrouillé pour la suivre. On les verrait trop facilement comme un duo de monstres, une abomination. Et il préférait crever seul et le cœur gelé plutôt que de lui faire subir ça.

Tels étaient les arguments que Bucky avait avancé quand Natasha et Steve, soutenu par un Barton qui piochait avec allégresse dans son paquet de popcorn en ignorant concensieusement les signaux de détresse qu'il lui envoyait (traître...) l'avaient cuisiné au sujet de sa crise de déprime soudaine.

Steve avait haussé un sourcil si haut qu'il avait failli en déchirer la peau de son front, Barton s'était frappé le visage de sa paume en marmonnant que merde, tant de connerie en une seule phrase, comment c'était possible, et Natasha avait cogné du poing sur la table.

\- Écoute-moi bien, espèce de crétin aux neurones surgelés, parce que je ne te le répèterai pas. Tu n'es pas un monstre, au même titre que ta Sorcière bien-aimée. Tu es fou d'elle, ça se voit comme la tour Stark au milieu de New-York. Si l'amour ne te rendais pas aussi con, tu serais à l'instant même en train de lui offrir ton foutu cœur sur un plateau, et on aurait tous la larme à l'œil tellement ce serait mignon et romantique et que vous seriez un couple adorable. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de bouger ton cher petit cul de héros de la Nation pour aller lui acheter des fleurs, des chocolats ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, et courir lui montrer que l'androïde créé par Ultron qui se bat désormais contre elle n'est plus la seule personne au monde à lui témoigner de l'intérêt. Maintenant, file. _Tout de suite._

Il avait obtempéré avec toute la force de son organisme amélioré.

C'était pour ça qu'il se tenait actuellement devant la porte de la chambre de Wanda, son bouquet à la main et une furieuse envie de courir chez T'challa pour se faire re-cryogéniser dans les jambes. Il était aussi terrifié que lors de son premier rendez-vous, il y avait près de quatre-vingt ans de cela, quand il avait quinze ans et des boutons plein la figure.

Parce qu'on parlait le Wanda Maximoff, un fille capable de foutre une trouille monstre au Soldat de l'Hiver. Parce que si elle le repoussait, Bucky avait la certitude qu'il se briserait sur le sol en mille petits morceaux sanglants. Même pas besoin de ses pouvoirs magiques : il ferait ça tout seul comme un grand, proprement, dans les règles amères et douloureuses des cœurs brisés.

Il en était là dans ses réflexions quand la porte s'ouvrit.

Wanda ne s'attendait visiblement pas à le trouver là. Ses beaux yeux bleus survolèrent son visage crispé, puis se fixèrent sur son bouquet aux couleurs de printemps. Un instant, elle parut plongée dans la plus grande incompréhension, avant que son expression ne s'éclaire soudainement.

\- Ces fleurs...

\- C'est pour toi, fit-il précipitamment. Je... C'est pour...

 _Je t'aime_ , voulait-il hurler. _Je t'aime mais y a un truc bousillé dans ma tête qui m'empêche de te le dire en face. Je t'aime parce que tu es la femme la plus belle et admirable que j'ai jamais rencontré de toute ma chienne de vie et pitié, laisse-moi juste une place à côté de toi, rien du tout, une miette de sentiment et je serai le type le plus stupidement heureux de ce plan de l'existence_.

Wanda sourit.

\- Pas besoin de penser si fort, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Je crois que j'ai bien compris le message.

Elle posa deux mains fines de part et d'autre de son visage mal rasé, et lentement, avec toute la délicatesse du monde, réunit leurs lêvres. Et Bucky n'arrivait même pas à mettre les mots sur la quantité de bonheur qui envahit les restes de son cœur, tellement c'est trop grand, trop fort, trop inespéré. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il lâcha le bouquet de fleurs et que la porte se referma sur eux, laissant dehors tous les doutes qu'il a pu un jour avoir. Une clé tourna dans la serrure. Des chuchotements s'élevèrent dans l'air.

La suite, c'est un doux rêve. La suite, c'est un secret.

Il n'y a que les jonquilles, les perce-neiges et le muget , éparpillés sur le seuil de la porte, pour en être les témoins.

* * *

 **Review ?**


End file.
